Infestation of the Heart
by i luv niki4444
Summary: Sequel of Good Intentions. He's a snake, slithering stealthily through the grass. A crow flying above the fence of barb wire that surrounds me. A leech, latching onto my heart, refusing to relinquish it's hold. And he is the weasel that snatches me away and treasures me for eternity... yet I do not mind.
1. Chapter 1

**T**his is the** sequel **to Good Intentions. If you have yet to read Good Intentions... you should probably go do that before you read this one. ;P (Hehe I know at least one person is going to be like "Nope, I'm not gonna read Good Intentions)

Anyway, this story picks up right after the last chapter of Good Intentions, titled Inu.

_**Infestation Of The Heart**_

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 1: Kagome's Weakness**

* * *

Leaves ruffled and fell to the forest floor as four figures flew past at a breakneck pace. Jumping from tree to tree so fast it actually did appear that they were flying.

Kagome let out a sigh as she jumped. This really was beginning to slow them down, and how was she supposed to protect her when she fought the Akatsuki ?

She shook it off. _'One problem at a time Kagome.'_

The current situation was that Inu wasn't nearly fast enough to keep up with her. Kagome huffed coming to a stop as she found a solution for both problems. The others quickly followed her example.

"Guys I'm going on ahead, stay here and protect Inu." She met Kurai's eyes as she was about to argue. "That's a direct order from your superior."

They all nodded, though a bit hesitantly. "Yes, captain."

Kagome nodded at them before jumping forward and launching herself to the nearest branch.

As she disappeared Inu looked down guiltily. "Sorry."

They didn't respond.

* * *

Kagome growled forcing herself to run past her limits. She wouldn't be too late! She couldn't! Not when Gaara was out dying somewhere!

That was when it came into view, a large cave entrance blocked by a boulder that looked like it had been made to sit there.

A single sutra was placed in the middle and as she approached it was immediately identifyable. "A five seal barrier eh?"

* * *

"Someone is here. " White Zetsu suddenly said his eyes looking to the entrance.

"Which group has arrived?" Deidara asked, sounding bored.

White Zetsu looked again. "Neither. It's a single person. An ANBU, possibly female." He added.

A string of curses fled from Hidan's mouth. "Dammit I thought you said they wouldn't be able to send one!"

"Perhaps she was already in the vicinity and was informed about it." Sasori murmured.

"If she is by herself we can only count on her intelligence to be mediocre. She may not realize what barrier surrounds us." Itachi said suddenly, surprising those in the room.

A few tensed forms relaxed, before tensing again when he next spoke.

"Or." Itachi continued to muse. "She could be so powerful that she doesn't care."

* * *

Kagome snickered as she got her shadow clones in place. "Alright now, on the count of three." She muttered placing her hand on the seal. "One, two, THREE!"

With that all her clones removed the flimsy piece of paper at the same time and Kagome smirked in satisfaction when the barrier went down, letting her clones **puff **out of existence.

Kagome's smirk grew into a full-out grin as she punched the wall, not that anyone could see it behind her mask.

A crunch was heard before the giant boulder crumbled to gravel and Kagome walked through cautiously, looking around for possible enemies.

The first thing she saw was Gaara, unconscious and lying in the middle of the room.

All sense left her as she ran forward, forgetting everything she had been taught about surveying a room fully. Grabbing his arm, she dragged him into her lap and cradled his head.

"Gaara... wake up." She murmured.

"An ANBU... and you found us so quickly."

Kagome froze, looking up with darkened, narrow eyes. "You bastard..." In front of her were five rainbow-colored shimmering shapes and next to them... four people she'd hoped to never see again.

"So what's your rank?" One of the rainbow apparitions asked eagerly.

"Hidan, quiet." Another rainbow replied, giving the first a dirty look.

"Fuck you, Kakuzu! I just asked her a _fucking _question!"

"Both of you shut up!" Kisame growled, glaring at them.

"CAPTAIN!" Kurai suddenly yelled, running into the room.

"What are you doing here." Kagome snapped back. "I told you to stay with Inu!"

Kurai shook her head, "Ritsu is tak-"

"Go." Kurai froze, looking over at them.

"... But there's four of them... and only one of you..."

"I said go! Take Gaara with you." Kagome snarled throwing said boy to her.

Kurai caught him but sent her a glare. "With all due respect, I'm a member of your team! You know I can h-"

"This isn't your fight!" Kagome interrupted coldly, meeting her eyes.

This time Kurai backed off, "Yes, captain." With that she disappeared.

"Trying to save the boy? It's too late for that." Another rainbow man replied, stoicly.

_'He's their leader.' _Kagome thought immediately, no one questioned or interrupted the man. They all listened.

"Shut up." Kagome snarled, taking off the cloak she had wrapped around her shoulders.

It flowed to the ground several feet away and landed in a heap.

Kisame gave a cocky grin. "Spunky." He raised his sword. "I'll just have to beat that attitude out of you... along with your last breath."

The leader put up a hand to silence him. "You're from the Village Hidden in the Flames aren't you?"

"What's it to you." Kagome replied back coldly, taking off her vest so her arms were free.

The less things weighing her down the better. "Kagome Nagata. Have you heard of her?"

A cruel smile lit her face behind the mask. "Oh? What do you want with Kagome-sama?"

"She'll be joining us soon." Was his quick response.

It really was amusing that they had no idea who they were talking to...

A chuckled spewed from her mouth as she grabbed her dual swords from her back.

Twin katanas, one with a black hilt, the other with a blue. "I highly doubt our Kagome-sama would stoop so low to join scum like you."

Her enemy lowered his head and looked up at her, through his multicolored eyelashes. "We shall see. People like her, like us. We love power, she will not resist. I trust you can take care of this one?" He added, and four heads nodded.

Kisame tightened his hands on his sword.

"Can't we watch?" The man who had first spoken -Hidan?- complained. "I can tell this will be a good fight."

"For once I agree with Hidan." Kakuzu purred.

The leader thought over it for a minute before nodding his approval. "We shall observe."

Deidara grinned, "I'll show ya the meaning of art."

Sasori scoffed from inside his contraption. "Art is forever, not one of your explosives."

"Stop arguing! I can't wait to tear this ANBU scum to shreds." Kisame shivered in anticipation. Kagome got into her stance. "You shouldn't have crawled out from the rock you came from."

Kagome's answer was to dark into the shadows, completely shattering the belief that she intended to fight them head on.

"Come on little girl! We can still see... what the..." Hidan's eyes widened as the faint outline of her body disappeared. "She's... not there anymore."

Kisame blinked, "What is she doing?" Her looked around, searching for her. "Where did she go?"

Itachi's interest sparked and he called out, "Captain of the Assassinations squad. That's your title isn't it? Rule one of being a good assassin, Blend into the shadows and erase your breath. Wait for your target to let down his guard."

Kagome watched from her position in the shadows on the ceiling of the cave. _'Damn it! I'd forgotten Itachi was the former Assassination Captain in the Leaf.' _

Kagome's brow wrinkled. _'He's off-limits, he'd definitely expect it. I can take Deidara out easily enough later so there is no need to waste my sneak attack on him, same for Kisame... but Sasori, she could only see one defect in his perfect defense, so therefore... his tail is my target.' _

Silently she raised her swords and darted out. She'd already hit it perfectly by the time the others knew what happened... unfortunately Itachi had expected it.

Faster than lightning he lunged, sword in hand.

Kagome dodged his swift thrust to her heart, but in turn it scraped across the side of her head, freeing her mask and grazing her head. With widened eyes she pulled away holding her mask in place.

"What's wrong sweetheart, don't want us to see what's behind the mask?" Hidan sneered.

A crack was heard before Sasori's puppet split in half. A humorless chuckle escaped him as his face emerged. "Well well, you do have a good eye." Sasori complimented. "Very keen."

Kagome growled.

"Captain!" Another voice yelled and Kagome froze. _'Oh shit! What's Inu doing here?! And why the bloody hell are all my teammembers disobeying me today?!' _

Said girl was standing at the cave entrance with wide eyes.

"Inu! What do you think you're doing here?"

"Kitsune and Ritsu were attacked, they told me to run on ahead." She eyed their enemies carefully. "They thought you'd have killed them by now... what's holding you back."

Kagome huffed, "I don't really feel like fighting them for real yet."

"But... Captain?... You're mask is falling off! You can take mine Captain Koinu! People already know my face so it wo-"

"No." She let out a sigh, careful to keep her eyes on the four she was fighting. "I suppose it'll be fine. I'm already on probation anyway."

With a huff she released her mask, letting it fall to the floor with a **clank**!

Eyes widened as four of the Akatsuki members realized just who they were battling.

Inu's own eyes almost popped out of her head as she knelt to the floor. "Captain Koinu's true identity... Koinu-sama is Kagome-sama?! I'm truly honored milady!"

Kagome huffed, "Whatever."

"Kagome, why don't we talk, un?" Deidara suddenly asked, "Come on, hear us out. A temporary truce."

Sasori turned to the rainbow men. "Leader-sama. This is Kagome Nagata."

The one she had earlier deemed the leader studied her, checking for her weaknesses. His eyes darted to Inu. "So then, how do you feel about joining the Akatsuki."

She snorted. "I think I've already made that clear enough. Inu get out of here, it's safer where ever the others are." She added, glaring at her subordinate. "I must be lacking in my punishments lately, I'll have to think up something more... painful."

Inu paled behind her mask, her captain's punishments were famous among the ANBU ranks... that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"I'll go! I swear! See, I'm leaving!"

She turned to the door only to find the blond man standing in front of it, looking sinister yet innocent. "Now now, don't be in such a hurry. We have to be generous hosts, yeah."

Fear swamped Kagome's mind. Deidara... what if he blew up Inu? Kagome leaped forward and grabbed her hand, keeping an eye on all four men. "What do you want? Leave her out of this!"

"Don't bring a kid to the final's dollface." Hidan sneered with a chuckle that would only be called malicious.

Pein let out a soft sigh, "Now, Miss. Nagata. I see no reason for you to resist us, you have the same goals do you not? You want power, independence. Don't you hate your village for doing what they did to you?"

Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief. "How do you know about that?"

Meanwhile Inu was trying to figure out what they were talking about... that's when something clicked.

Power hungry? Hatred of her own village? Punishments.

It all fit in with a report she'd read about Kagome Nagata when she'd first entered the ANBU.

"Oh my gosh."

Kagome cringed, muttering, "Crud."

* * *

_**i luv niki4444**_

The sequel is out and about! I hope you all enjoy it! XD

Thank you everyone for your continued support of Good Intentions, I love you!

**_Love Always_**

**_~ Niki_**


	2. Her Crime

**_Infestation of the Heart_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 2: Her Crime**

* * *

"Kagome-sama... you're not..."

Kagome cringed, "Inu..."

"You're privledges to be a ninja were taken! You're not supposed to be here! You were just..."

"Just what?" Kagome asked, with soft eyes.

"Just the younger sister of the Nekki Kage!" Inu crowed, "A normal citizen! They sealed your chakra so you could never use jutsu again!" A few members of the Akatsuki blanched, or looked at Pein worriedly.

"I still wonder." Pein mused, "What she could have possibly done that would warrent something that extreme."

A panicking Inu, backed away from Kagome and unintentionally gave him his answer. "Treason! They said you committed treason! The only reason you weren't killed was because of-"

"My aniki." Kagome muttered, her eyes seeming to glare at everything and nothing. The softness was gone, replaced with sheer anger and pain. "He wanted to make me suffer a fate even worse than death."

Inu stared at her with large eyes, shaking her head. "How can you say that!? He saved your life!"

"I would have rather been executed." Kagome snapped back. "I was stuck as a little doll he'd dress up and show off! Kagome Nagata, a prodigy ninja once held in high regard reduced to what? A pretty face?! Fortunately, just when I'd begun contimplating suicide-"

A few shocked faces stared at her.

"- I discovered another of my Kekkai Genkai." Kagome leaned forward and looked into her teammates eyes. "I can heal any wound, even reattach or unseal chakra. So mine just... came back.

"It took six months in solitary confinement for it to do so, but it came back never the less. From there I begged my brother to allow me to join the ANBU. He didn't have an Assassinations Captain so he enevitably allowed me to take over.

"Aren't I lucky Inu_-chan_?"

Inu backed away further, her hands trembling. "You betrayed our village."

Kagome scoffed and within seconds stood only a foot away from the retreating girl. "Actually, I didn't."

Inu glared, "Like I'd believe you over Sesshomaru-sama." All former respect for her captain was gone as she glared, her e yes spiteful.

Kagome tsked, "Kids these days are so ungrateful. Didn't I just save your life?" Before Inu could retort she waved a finger to silence her. "Hey now none of that. Sesshomaru didn't even know what happened. Geesh you think I'd call my own aniki a lier?"

Inu ignored the comment, "Then what **did **happen." Though the chances her former captain told the truth would be low she was still hoping, deep down, that Kagome was a good person.

"Well you see... I was tricked."

Inu blinked, she hadn't expected that. "Tricked?"

"Yes, tricked. Sesshomaru knew it too, but he has to be extra hard on me, simply because I'm his younger sister. If the village thought he was showing favoritism..." She trailed off and Inu shivered, she could image what would happen well enough.

Possible attempts to assassinate their 'unfair' lord could break out.

Kagome sighed, "The truth is, four member of the Akatsuki came into town-" Said members froze as she waved at them. "- and me being the naive person I am, believed they were good guys. So you can imagine what happened after that."

She waved her hand uncerimoniously. "We made friends. I got locked up for 6 months, and I'll be on probation for the remainder of my life. Yay."

"We didn't mean to decieve you." Itachi spoke quietly, "Nor to get your chakra taken."

Kagome leaned forward glaring, "Well, I'm holding a grudge, Itachi _Akiyama_."

Kisame winced, "Kagome-"

"Don't let me forget about you Kisame_-chan_. I still owe you a sword through the gut!"

Malice alit in her tone and pity warmed Inu's belly. "You were tricked.. poor Kagome-sama." Love and devotion once again colored her tone as she stared at her superior.

Kagome wanted to roll her eyes, poor Inu was bouncing back and forth like a ping pong ball, switching sides as she was.

"Let Inu out." Kagome growled at Deidara.

"Join us." Said man replied back smoothly. "Then she'll be released."

Inu's eyes widened. "Kagome-sama..."

"Get behind me."

"You can't protect her. Give up. Join us and the girl goes free." Pein replied, stoicly.

Kagome's brow wrinkled, as much as she hated to admit it Pein was right.

The odds of her being able to fight and protect Inu at the same time... they weren't good.

"Kagome-sama! I'm ANBU, I can help!" Inu whispered from behind her.

Kagome shook her head. "I only healed you part way Inu. If you move around too much regardless of your skill, your soul will detach from your body. It was bad enough allowing you to run here at your top speed, I won't have you fighting. You'll die"

"Captain... if I don't die you'll be forced to put me on your private squad won't you? So... maybe it's better for everyone if I'm gone." Inu murmured back, cringing.

She didn't like the idea of dying at all... but it was worth it if her captain remained a member of their village.

Missing Nins were highly frowned upon...

Inu didn't notice Kagome's face turn red with supressed anger, she would never let a member of her squad sacrifice themselves. Not when it would mean...

Her fist tightened until the pain caused from her fingernails regestered in her mind. She loosened her grip. "I'm not as strong as I used to be... but I won't let anyone die because of my weakness."

But then again, that made it even more confusing. If she joined this group, _Akatsuki_, how many people would die? Would she _kill_.

Her mind was startled to find she didn't necessarily care anymore.

How many people had she already assassinated? Kagome hadn't kept count.

_'I'm going to Hell...' _Kagome thought to herself, eyeing the oddly silent Akatsuki members, and her own subordinate -who was looking at her curiously-. _'So I might as well save this girl, not that it'll make a difference.' _

"Alright, I'll bite." She crossed her arms and stared at Pein impassively as Inu let out a gasp.

"But Captain! You can't..." She trailed off, seeing something in Kagome's eyes. Was that hope?

Realization entered her own mind. Her captain intended to get her to safety before going all out on the bozos. _'Kagome-sama is so brave...' _

Looking at her superior she saw a glow around her, a certain air that gave off the sent of wood smoke and electricity.

Her eyes widened, she didn't know what it was but something was happening to her captain.

At least she seemed to be the only one to notice it.

Kagome kept her expression carefully collected, resisting the urge to see if Inu had gotten the message. If she had... and her plan might be in need of some revising.

Don't want them suspecting her, ne.

As if some unspoken signal was sent something began coursing through her veins, a warmth she'd been missing for over three long years.

Her eyes widened only the slightest bit and she resisted the urge to let out a blissful sigh.

Her Kekkai Genkai, but why would it possibly decide to return after so many years of absence?

_"Alright, I'll bite." _

Her words echoed through her head as answer and realization had her narrowing her eyes.

Her Kekkai Genkai would only work if she joined the Akatsuki?

**What kind of retarded part of her mind decided THAT?!**

Probably the same one that tried to kill her three years ago.

Fortunately the Akatsuki didn't notice her change in chakra, but her expression had a few people raising brows.

"I'll join you're little organization as long as you PROMISE you won't hurt Inu."

Inu blanched, _'Where the hell did that voice come from!' _Her captain sounded more like a child than an adult and she had a sly grin on her face.

Inu resisted the urge to sweat drop when a large amount of excitement could be seen in her captain's eyes.

A giddy feeling overcame Kagome when she thought about what she was about to do. Just because she was ANBU doesn't mean she couldn't have any fun, besides LOOK at them. This would surely be extremely easy to pull off.

_'I'll mess around for a while, then kill them... I really did miss the guys.' _Although she hadn't known them long, the time they shared would never be forgotten... and that wasn't only because she'd ended it with a sword through her body.

If only she'd known what would happen within 24 hours of making that deal.

* * *

**_i luv niki4444_**

It took so long to get out... and it's so short...

XD Oh well its better than nothing!

Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews! 'GLOMPS' And all those precious favs and follows. :33333 (I'd make a heart but those don't show up. :'() 'huggles'

**_Love Always_**

**_~ Niki_**


End file.
